


Sin

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Drabble. Silva/007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, I don't own James Bond or Silva, or anything.

* * *

_Sin_   


* * *

_  
_   


Their hot breaths mingled and fogged the glass of the cell they were in, blinding them from the view of outsiders.

Their bodies were tangled in a mess of muscled tan limbs. Sweat poured from the skin of both the agent and the hacker.

The act was sinful, they couldn't deny but even then it felt like a blessing.

  
_Hell,_ what was it if not heavenly temptation?

The weak mattress creaked while their bodies moved in-sync with the release in mind. The intimacy of the act didn't bother them, both blonds had been there already, but there was something different and unnerving this time.

Something that wasn't there before and it left the two rats wondering with a curling in their guts that wasn't just from sex.

And as Silva pounded one last time into the blond agent, the climax was reached and with it a realization, for both sides.

.

.  
.  
.

Needless to say, the next day came and neither of them were found in their cell.


End file.
